


【万象物语】警惕天降猫猫狗狗

by IDmikon



Series: 白毛天使萨摩耶 [2]
Category: Sdorica (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDmikon/pseuds/IDmikon
Summary: It's raining cats and dogs.
Relationships: Charle Ceres/Morris Dietrich
Series: 白毛天使萨摩耶 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042434
Kudos: 2





	【万象物语】警惕天降猫猫狗狗

**Author's Note:**

> *承接上文 不接也行  
> *私设如山  
> *这回tag是真的了

在莫里斯·迪特里希迄今为止三十余年的人生中，有两个东西的闯入令他始料不及：一个被他取名Ciel的萨摩耶犬，另一个则是名叫夏尔·瑟雷斯的男人。他总认为这两者之间有一种微妙的相似性，尤其是他们冒冒失失的闯祸，以及在那之后天然无害的微笑。他坚信萨摩耶造成的各种麻烦是无心之举——它目前的智力大约相当于一个六七岁的孩子；反之，瑟雷斯各种不合年龄的表现更像是有心而为。  
莫里斯和他的相处一开始并不是很顺利。瑟雷斯那种对世界万物都平等喜爱的态度莫名让莫里斯感到不爽，对一切东西都感兴趣反而意味着对一切东西都没有特别的偏爱。对于隶属生命科学类的学者来说，人生在他眼中变得太脆弱太短暂，用这段时间去追求些他热爱的东西才算物尽其用。迪特里希留在大学作为教授是因为这里拥有充足的资源，供他开展进一步的研究；而瑟雷斯来到这里，更多为了传授学识，想培育下一代优秀的人才。  
人各有志。莫里斯想，但教书实在是学术界的耻辱，无力到只能传授已有知识的人实在太可悲了。  
这个物理学系的教授似乎也并不是十全十美的，他令人倾心的外貌及随和的性格让他很受学生们欢迎，但他似乎仍然没有完全融入学院一般，与众人保持着距离。莫里斯在食堂中能听见那些窃窃私语，瑟雷斯私下里是怎样的一个邋遢鬼，从图书馆借阅的书刊几乎要从办公室堆到楼道里。  
“尽管是个优秀的学者和老师，可不像是个能好好照顾自己的男人。”  
莫里斯听见这话翻了个白眼，这学校里的人一直有够无趣。别人的生活干你什么事？管好你自己。  
他的爱犬Ciel和瑟雷斯倒是意外地合得来。比起对饲主的赤诚情感，它对瑟雷斯的态度更像是同类之间的相互吸引——莫里斯并不知道自己这种想法是怎么来的。每周四上午的十点二十五，他们都会在教学楼三层相遇。瑟雷斯愉快地摸摸萨摩耶的头顶，一人一犬的笑容总有哪里看着十分相似。  
“早上好，迪特里希，Ciel。谁是好狗狗，谁是？”  
“日安，瑟雷斯。”  
萨摩耶的体格已经基本定型，前掌离体扑在瑟雷斯身上时，甚至能踩在他胸口的位置。教授今天穿了一件浅色衬衣，莫里斯急忙收紧牵绳。  
“下来！”  
“没关系的，迪特里希。”  
瑟雷斯脸上有点疲惫——这并没有影响他阳光般和煦的微笑——与漂亮的萨摩耶犬稍微接触后好像有些缓和。莫里斯突然想起在食堂听见的闲言碎语，瑟雷斯教授最近上课经常迟到，好像埋在实验室在做什么艰难的项目。这太失职了。莫里斯坚信，守时和规律的作息是一项基本技能，身为学者就应该有这样的觉悟才对。所以当他不请自来地步入瑟雷斯的办公室时，对其中的混乱一点都不意外。有些人能把实验室整理得还算条理，办公桌就不一样了。浅头发的教授见到来者惊得站起身，碰倒桌上一大摞文件。萨摩耶犬站在门口进退两难，生怕踩到屋里地上的纸张，最后坐在门框外面，摇着尾巴嗅这些新气味。  
“迪特里希！你怎么来了？”夏尔蹲在地上捡着散落的文件，“抱歉……我经常会忘记收拾……”  
“我不太了解你们物理学，但熵增原理也没法应用于这种程度的混乱吧。”  
“让你见笑了……不过这也不太算孤立系统吧……”  
“你最近在做的项目在哪里？给我看看。”  
再之后的事情听起来可能有些过于浪漫主义，但是当你明白艺术源于生活的时候也不难理解：性格完全不合的人也会联手做同一个项目的。这对莫里斯来说这是个很好的机会，他喜欢有挑战性的事情；而对瑟雷斯来说，他终于不用强迫自己日夜补习神经生物学方面的知识了。克诺维斯听闻这件事时在桌前愣愣地坐了十分钟，直到萨摩耶犬把下巴放在他膝盖上都没有从震惊中缓过来。  
“谢谢你，迪特里希。”  
“别拖我后腿。”他又感觉到那种莫名的心跳加速，“还有，以后叫我莫里斯吧。”

今年冬天过去得很快，莫里斯在床上被绵软的白毛捂得微微出汗，睁眼就看见Ciel把脸放在自己肩膀上，安静乖顺地看着他。温度逐渐回暖，差不多也快到一些动物发情的季节了。  
“夏尔，周五下班之后有事吗？帮个忙。”  
“怎么了？”  
“带Ciel出去一趟。”  
莫里斯蹲下揉搓着萨摩耶犬颈上的厚实毛发，脸上洋溢着少见的温和微笑；当他抱住爱犬，在萨摩耶看不见的角度却皱着眉摇摇头，严肃地看着夏尔，做了一个手刀的动作。搭档立刻会意，抬高了眉毛，若有所思地点点头。  
“是我想的那个手术——”  
“嘘！”莫里斯两手按住萨摩耶柔软的耳朵，“他听得懂。真的。这家伙听得懂。”  
夏尔不禁发笑，“嗯嗯。没想到迪特里希老师竟然这么宠爱他呢。”  
“借你的车一用，你不介意吧？”  
这总归是一劳永逸的事情，以前那种尴尬的事情再也不会出现了。莫里斯想，这样的话Ciel在那些季节里也不会那样脾气怪异。萨摩耶犬通常在年长些后分化成两种模式，要么仗着自己体型庞大争强好斗，要么沉稳到不屑于和其他狗狗相争。Ciel倒像是两者中间的一种形态：平日里温顺镇定，到发情季节或是有人想抢它的主人时就暴躁不堪。  
下午五点，夏尔收起遮阳板，倚在打开的车门上，看搭档牵着一大团活跃的白色慢慢走来。莫里斯拍拍座椅，萨摩耶获得允许立刻窜上后排，兴奋地嗅来嗅去。夏尔给后排车窗留了一道缝隙，正好够好奇心旺盛的大狗探出一点鼻子感受气流。  
“多谢。”  
“随叫随到。他不晕车吧？”  
这不是莫里斯第一次坐夏尔的车。早在上一学期，他就接受了夏尔友善的邀请，载他一同前往远郊外的会议。那时莫里斯对这辆车的第一印象是：这像一个已婚人士的家庭用车。后排的靠垫和纸巾盒，扶手箱里有几包零食和散装糖果，后视镜上挂着一只猫头鹰装饰。他看看夏尔握在方向盘上的手，无名指上空空荡荡，连条痕迹都没有。  
现在莫里斯知道，零食是给在堵车时容易犯饿的夏尔本人准备的，但他乐于与同行的同事或学生分享。不知怎的，这个工作时会忘记吃饭的教授，在红灯的间隙会突然想起自己能感到饥饿。夏尔从没结过婚，试着谈过的恋爱最后也没能成功。当莫里斯嗤笑“人见人爱的完美帅哥教授也会被甩”的时候，他只叹息着说，大概就是还没遇见对的人罢了。  
萨摩耶把头伸到前排，湿漉漉的鼻吻蹭蹭夏尔，转头舔两下莫里斯的脸，得到头顶的一个抚摸。Ciel贴在车窗上看向外面，贴过遮光膜的玻璃似乎让运动的风景看起来不太一样。  
“哦……可怜的小家伙……”夏尔看了一眼后视镜，不禁发出轻笑，“你没考虑过让他……做父亲吗？”  
“怎么，你觉得他有我还不够吗？”  
“我觉得他有很好的基因，他很漂亮。是不是，Ciel？”  
“汪！”  
莫里斯回头看一眼，萨摩耶正趴在后座上，张着嘴乐呵呵地看着他，车厢里像是容纳了一座喘气的小雪山。  
“有他一个就够我操心了。”  
阉割手术并不是什么困难操作，莫里斯一度认为自己就能完成，但一想到是自家爱犬又下不去手。总而言之，萨摩耶在接下来的几天都要戴着伊丽莎白圈，像个行走的大喇叭，只让它的可爱程度又提升了一个档次。万幸的是Ciel好像尚且没有注意到身体的变化，在麻药的效果逐渐消散后仍然高兴地看着主人。  
回程路上莫里斯坐到后排，让有些疲累的萨摩耶把头放在自己腿上，它发出一声类似叹息的长长呼气。红灯亮起，夏尔果然又翻出一颗太妃糖塞进嘴里，问莫里斯要不要也来一点。后视镜只能映出浅色的双眼，看不见表情。  
莫里斯婉拒，夏尔还在盯着他看。  
他不敢面对那种直白的凝视，像躲开火焰一样移开视线，低头摸摸萨摩耶的头顶。  
别老盯着我看了。  
前车尾灯的红光从脸上消失，莫里斯叫喊一声“看路”，夏尔才回过神来踩下油门。  
“哇哦，你家离学校很近啊，怪不得不需要买车。”  
“是啊。”莫里斯打开后车门，萨摩耶还没适应脖子上的异物，摇头晃脑地走下来，“谢谢你送我们回来。”  
“没关系的。”  
春季的夜晚已经来得慢了些，风也仍然温暖，有种浮躁的甜味。莫里斯抬手看看表，夏令时在几天前就开始了。  
“你要……进来坐坐吗？”  
夏尔站在车灯前，张张嘴小声说了什么，莫里斯没听见，他又大声些说：“下次吧。我真的应该走了。”  
“晚安。”  
“晚安，莫里斯。”  
萨摩耶扭着脖子左右后退，苦着脸在门口的草坪上翻滚不停，听见一声口哨又立刻冲向饲主。莫里斯揉揉它的后背，在Ciel身后关上房门，绕到一旁的落地窗撩开窗帘向外看去。白色轿车慢慢地驶出街道，路灯亮了起来。  
“我刚刚应该让他留下的，对吗？”  
“呜。”  
萨摩耶眨眨眼睛。

“午安，莫里斯。”  
夏尔在中午带着午餐袋出现在迪特里希实验室门口，克诺维斯看着他的方向眯了眯眼睛，仍然继续着手里的震荡。研究生们挤成几个小堆窃窃私语，在听见迪特里希教授的脚步声后立刻缄默地散开。  
“夏尔。”  
“要尝尝三明治吗？”夏尔晃了晃手里的纸包，“我发现你今天没带那只可爱的雪球啊。”  
莫里斯看见纸袋里隐约透出的绿色，在灵魂深处战栗一下，快走两步不让他看见自己的表情，“我吃食堂就好。另外，今天Ciel留在家里了。”  
“哦？他还好吗？”  
“和往常一样。今天要下雨而已，他最好还是不要跟来。”  
夏尔的脚步没有跟上自己，白头发的教授正站在原地，脸上怅然若失。  
“你没带伞？”  
“更糟。我没开车来上班。”夏尔抬头看看窗外，阳光明媚，碧空如洗，“根本不像要下雨啊。”  
“现在是夏天，夏尔。每天下雨都不足为奇。”  
距离期末还有些时日，既没有年终总结的繁忙，授课内容也大大减少，两位教授有了大把的时间投入合作的项目。通常是瑟雷斯教授来到迪特里希的办公室，他总是说自己办公室毗邻一位德高望重却身体虚弱的老教师，在夏天实在显得冷气不足。两人从午饭之后就一直呆到下班的铃响起，有时竟忘我地一起工作到深夜，在椅子里将就一晚上。今天的夏尔却有点不专心，不停地往窗外看去。星期五的下午逐渐被山区飘来的阴云笼罩，先是被吹到窗户上的细线，然后是砸在树叶上的雨滴，仿佛能听见漆黑的云层中电荷交换的声音。  
“别看了，我在问你事呢。”莫里斯用签字笔末端在他肩膀一戳。  
“噢！”夏尔被杵得怪叫一声，“抱歉，我知道……我在想今天该怎么回去……”  
“说不定雨会停呢。”  
雨不会停。晚上六点，二人手机上都收到了天气资讯：预计大雨将持续至周末结束。莫里斯手肘支在桌上，张开手掌半掩着脸，想挡住脸上幸灾乐祸的笑容。他意外地很喜欢看夏尔愁眉苦脸的样子，竟像个小孩子一样噘着嘴坐在一旁，失落地看着窗外逐渐变暗的天色——这让他想起家中的爱犬，夏尔现在的表情和Ciel看着玻璃柜里的饼干但无能为力时如出一辙。  
尽管莫里斯对他深感可怜，今天他必须要回去才行。在学校里每多停留一分钟，萨摩耶在家里捅出个洞的几率就增加一分。  
但其实还有一个选项。  
“夏尔。”莫里斯开口，“你知道我家离这并不远。”  
“你是说……？”  
莫里斯轻轻点头。看看，现在他看起来像Ciel听说今天要出门散步一样。  
大雨倾盆，夜色中只能看见路灯映射地面涓涓的水流，像墨汁一样涌入下水道。白天的暑热消失得无影无踪，泥土与水混合的清凉腥味扑面而来。雨滴太过沉重密集，伞也要失去作用，水流与水滴拍打地面的声音交织。  
“你知道那把伞没法容下我们两个人。”  
“对。”莫里斯耸耸肩，“跑回去吧。”  
步入雨夜。先是脸上的冰凉，然后是脚下四溅的水花，再之后是不分方向的潮湿。跑出一个拐角后莫里斯不得不停下脚步，等身后那个夏尔大喊着跟上，一把抓住他的手腕向前飞奔。他突然想起自己自从高中时代这样干过一次之后，好像很久没这样不顾一切地在雨中奔跑，被困于成年的精神突然回到某一时刻的畅快。与那时候不同，他正抓着一个比自己年长三岁，却仍然迷迷糊糊的男人，穿过夏季的大雨。  
路上红灯亮起，两人闪进空旷无人的公交站，在这种天气还步行出门的人大概也只有他们俩了。雷声从远处缓慢地传来，夏尔在他背后气喘吁吁，竟还有兴致告诉他：富兰克林在1752年放着风筝也曾在雷雨中奔跑，他最先想出引流电荷这个法子。你这时候竟然想的还是这种事吗？莫里斯哭笑不得，抹了一把脸上的雨水，推搡着叫他通过绿灯下的人行横道。  
被水浸湿的衣服全部倔强地贴在身上，莫里斯困难地摸出钥匙，萨摩耶在屋里已经兴奋地吠叫。屋里一通漆黑，Ciel一下扑到他身上，舔掉他脸上的水，又被屋外的大雨吸引在门口的干燥区域走来走去。  
莫里斯喘息着解开上衣扣子，一手在墙壁上胡乱摸索，寻找廊灯开关。夏尔在他附近，吐出的气息隐隐地散发出热量，同样也在不停地滴水。  
“你一个人住吗？”  
“是啊，就我和Ciel。把湿衣服脱掉吧——”  
他感觉到被一只手用力地抓住肩膀推向墙壁，又湿又凉的另一只手扳过他的脸。莫里斯借着夜色和路灯的微光看见了一切，夏尔平日那副悠然从容的样子无影无踪，狼狈又慌张地盯着他看。雨季降临大地，心跳剧烈地作响几乎要盖住一切声音。夏尔不由分说地吻他，急不可待，或许像他一样惊喜又激动，全身不住地颤抖发热。见莫里斯也一样渴望他，夏尔大胆地撬开对方的嘴，这种渴望竟被大雨点燃，越烧越旺，互不相让。  
莫里斯脚步踉跄地把他推进卧室，不顾湿透的衣物，在小腿碰到床沿时，拽着他一同跌进床垫里。他贴得太近了，夏尔腿间的一块坚挺变得十分突兀，被碰到的瞬间发出沉重的喘息。或许是因为身在自己的宅第，自己的地盘，莫里斯心中升起无名的好胜心，翻身压在对方胸前。夏尔不愿意放开他的唇舌，两手伸进前胸敞开的上衣，在莫里斯冰凉的脊背上游走到臀部，把他更加拉近自己。  
**他想要我。** 莫里斯回想夏尔凝视自己的无数个瞬间，焦糖一样柔和的眼睛，在那辆车里，在办公室里，在教室门口。他想要 **我** 。  
“夏尔……嗯……”莫里斯歪歪头交出敏感的颈部，亲吻和吮咬便换了地方。他感觉自己也被撩拨地火热起来，喘息越发急促，很快就是正菜了。  
“呜——”  
哦老天啊，不要现在。  
“汪。”  
一阵长毛快速甩动的声音，莫里斯感觉自己刚刚在床单上蹭干的手臂上又被溅上水珠。他的爱犬现在正蹲在床边——或许正一边微笑着吐着舌头——看着他们的一举一动。夏尔突然停下动作，支起上半身往那个方向的昏暗中看去。  
“那是Ciel吗？”  
“他知道我们在干什么。他嫉妒，因为他没那个功能了。”莫里斯努力无视暗中的凝视，把夏尔按回床上，“快点……”  
待到饲主感觉不远的床垫被压出一个沉重的凹陷，莫里斯几乎就明白这次艳福已经离自己而去了。一整天都没见到主人的萨摩耶非常好奇他在干什么，也许是在戏耍玩闹，而且带上了它很喜欢的另一个人类。莫里斯平日里定下的规矩都被它抛到九霄云外，带着湿漉漉的长毛和踩过雨水的爪子，愉快地加入了床垫上的派对。莫里斯推着它的鼻吻想把它赶下床，Ciel却误认为是玩耍的一部分，脑门拱了拱他的手掌，在他胸口磨蹭。  
“……妈的。”  
“别这么说。”  
夏尔从萨摩耶脚下抽回两腿，挣扎着滚到床头打开台灯。地板和床上的凌乱比莫里斯想象的还糟，现在这个夜晚真的没什么性福可以期待了，等待他的只有繁杂的清理工作。Ciel看见饲主脸上的不悦，察觉到自己可能惹了大祸后知趣地溜走，把湿润的范围又扩大到其他房间。莫里斯捏捏眉间，近乎绝望地回头看看夏尔，后者坐在床沿扶着脸笑个不停。  
“笑什么？”  
“你对他没办法的样子，很好笑。”  
“嬉皮笑脸。”  
莫里斯瞪他一眼，脱掉湿袜子走到门口去开顶灯，夏尔立刻起身跟上。  
“莫里斯。”他拉住一只手腕，“让我帮你吧。”   
宅第的主人回头看他，夏尔的身上也被搅得七零八落，裤子上还有被Ciel踩出的脏脚印。平日他有些引以为傲的白色长发，在一通混战后无精打采得像一团乱麻。莫里斯无奈轻笑，把额前的湿发向后一捋，掀起整张床单塞到他手里。  
“洗衣机在那边。”他抬手一指，转身去找擦干萨摩耶用的大块毛巾，“顺便把你自己洗洗干净。”

没人知道那场倾盆大雨之后的周末发生了什么，迪特里希实验室的流言蜚语却越来越多，内容也越来越火爆。克诺维斯的脸色越发阴沉，尽管每天他因为那只萨摩耶犬的缘故，在实验室出现时只有一双眼睛露在外面，众人也能看出来他对那个高挑的白色身影有些怨气。迪特里希教授仍然是尽职尽责的，至少他手下的研究生们觉得每天被骂的次数丝毫没有减少。这是一位教授责任心的一种表现。他们欣慰又痛苦地想着，总归比被不管不顾地抛弃要好。  
另一方面，Ciel在被一顿说教之后仍然过着愉快的生活。夏尔有时会为它准备一点额外的午餐，味道尚且合适，让它对这个长发人类的喜爱又增加了几分。它最高兴的时候还是在周末走上散发甜味的轿车后座，把头伸到车窗外面吹风。目的地有时是些稀疏的树林，有时有潺潺的流水，总之都是很好玩的地方，适合他们不停地奔跑。  
期末很快到来，大学校园紧张地忙碌起来，迪特里希实验室因为他们赫赫有名的安慰犬而被众人羡慕不已。五楼休息室经常出现几个面色憔悴的学生或教授，无力地瘫在沙发里；那只漂亮的萨摩耶看见这情景，认真负责地依偎在他们身边，任由他们抚摸直到人们恢复精神。其中不乏从其他楼层混入的师生，有几个信奉天主教的学生坐成一排，确信它就是天使的化身，只是看一看它的微笑就要流出感动的泪水。莫里斯一开始对此有些介怀，严令任何想碰萨摩耶的人先洗洗他们的脏手，但更多的是自豪：他的爱犬人见人爱，谁也抵挡不住。  
相对的，莫里斯对夏尔的包容性并没有那么宽泛。他知道“幽默风趣温文尔雅况且帅得令人发狂的”瑟雷斯教授是众多年轻女学生的理想情人，只可惜他为人刚正不阿，毫无偏私，绝对不会触碰任何越线行为。无数学生抱着能请他改改分数的幻想苦苦恳求，不想他在这方面也相当固执，在说出“很抱歉，小姐/先生，你大概需要再额外努力些了”这话时，语句里的强硬和脸上的和颜悦色完全不是同一种情绪。  
这真可笑。莫里斯想到这里心中一阵释怀。那些他本以为只能维持短暂一瞬的冲动和狂热，竟毫无消退的迹象。夏尔仍然在工作的间隙盯着他看，表现出很认真的态度：他想继续。无论他们之间这种东西现在叫什么，他想继续。  
教职工全体会上，夏尔坐在莫里斯旁边，若无其事地垂下一只手，在桌子底下蹭蹭莫里斯的手背。学科主任滔滔不绝，午后的会议室有股昏沉的睡意，莫里斯却意外地清醒。夏尔的手指长一些，这种人的手很擅长做精细的工作。他动动手指，先是小指勾在一起，然后无名指，最后翻过手心，十指相扣。夏尔的指肚在他手背上慢慢摩挲，另一只在台面上的手仍装模作样地在记录本上写着，但这都遮不掉他嘴角的笑意。莫里斯一时玩心大起，抽出手掌，拇指和食指比了个环形，套住夏尔的一根手指。学科组长只见瑟雷斯教授脸上莫名泛起捂不住的红晕，坐在他手边的迪特里希教授一脸坏笑。  
本学期最后一次实验室讨论结束，迪特里希教授给学生们布置了假期课题，和往常一样不算太过艰难。暑假毕竟是难得的休息，你以为检查这些作业不累吗？芭芭拉像每次放假前一样，最后用力抱了抱温顺的萨摩耶，夏天之后见，与教授道别，拉着小行李箱匆匆离校。克诺维斯老老实实检查了实验室的器械，祝他亲爱的教授度过愉快的夏天，路过萨摩耶时小心翼翼地伸出手，在它头顶蜻蜓点水般地轻拍两下。  
又是一年。莫里斯坐在绿地边的树阴里，萨摩耶一只前掌固执地踩在他鞋面，真不知道它这是哪学来的怪习惯。夏尔从远处拿着背包走来，这一次他径直走来，自然地坐到莫里斯身边。  
“可爱的一天。”  
“嗯。”  
“假期要到了，你有什么打算吗？”  
“嗯……像以前一样吧，陪Ciel出去走走，之类的。你呢？”  
“呃……”夏尔摇摇头，“我不知道。大概在家看看书吧。”  
夏季的风因为暴晒而变得灼热干燥，树阴下倒还能勉强忍受。夏尔见莫里斯凝视着虚空，拍了拍他肩膀：“你还好吗？”  
说实话，不太好。莫里斯目送那些毕业生拉着大小行李离开学校，意识到又过去了一个学年。等到今年十一月，莫里斯·迪特里希就要满三十三岁了。他突然为此感到有些茫然。迄今为止他一直在按照一种特殊的轨迹在生活，无可置疑的，一丝不苟的。他像是完全知道今后会发生什么一样，自信地等待着必然的结果；可现在，他突然感觉不到那种确定。潜意识中的指引戛然而止，这听起来可能有些可笑，但莫里斯在而立之年才第一次感觉到未来的不安定。他说不清是为什么，是因为夏尔·瑟雷斯突然闯入他的生活吗？过去他一定会想办法把干扰自己的人踢出视野范围，可面对夏尔时，他做不到。  
夏尔见他没有反应，握紧他的一只手，稍微靠近了一些坐着。莫里斯能感觉到他身上的热气，就在身边，沉静地等待，无声地陪伴。这是夏尔·瑟雷斯才会干得出来的事，无措中显得幼稚的，略带笨拙的关切。  
“搬到我家来住吧，夏尔。”  
“莫里斯——”  
“我没想好。”莫里斯缓慢地眨眨眼睛，“以后再想大概也无可厚非。”  
夏尔愣了一会，看着情人牵着白毛的大狗走到金色的阳光地里，转身招呼他快点跟上。莫里斯已经得到他想要的东西了。在这之后要怎样相处，怎么生活，一同慢慢探索就好。天才迪特里希总是有办法的。西方的天空雷声阵阵，或许又要下雨了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 未能详细进行的设定：  
> *夏尔听见莫里斯讲物理学笑话的时候有点惊喜。  
> *那天晚上最后俩人收拾干净，轮流洗个澡，一人一瓶啤酒，两人一狗同床而眠。  
> *之后偶尔会在学校幽会偷情。  
> *搞得后来所有人都知道他俩在一起了。  
> *对未来的不确定性：某个世界的投影到他三十岁的时候戛然而止，未来的一切将是某个莫里斯未曾经历过的东西。
> 
> 让我看看是谁大期末的不好好学习搁这水同人呢？哦，是我！  
> 这个世界里的莫里斯因为养狗所以脾气好一点 初期与夏尔的相处少了一些针锋相对 大大节省了时间 虽然剥离了原作中竹马的要素 但题目中的“天降”二字是有多重含义的  
> 别问 问就是一键快进 这么大人了从打啵直接上床有什么问题吗？  
> 学科选择在前文已经决定好了 根据原作中的学派特性还算合适 写的时候发现：这不是生活大爆炸里Sheldon和Amy吗（要素察觉）  
> 其实还有很多可写的 二人洗狗或者夏尔（Charle）给夏尔（Ciel）做饭之类的 但我想看的已经差不多了 这个系列基本到此完结


End file.
